It's not easy
by AgentArizona451
Summary: Nick and Judy find out how happy it is to be in a relationship with each other, but it won't be easy being an interspecies couple. Follow the two as they face the new found hardships of life as an interspecies couple. (Including a special guest from When Instinct Falls!)
1. The Beginning

**So I know the poll is 50/50 but I know people who can't actually vote so they told me which one they wanted and it ended up being 4 to 1 so now I'm going to start my first multi chapter Zootopia fic  
**  
 _~Right after the concert~_

Everyone was heading back to their cars.

"Hey carrots, wanna ride?" Nick asked Judy. "I'll just take the subway." She replied to her new partner. "C'mon it'll be faster" Nick turned around and pulled out the puppy eyes. "Alright alright" She complied.

Nick's usual smirk returned as he opened the door for Judy.

"Sly Fox" She smiled at him. "Dumb Bunny" He replied

Nick tried to get out of the parking lot first but couldn't thanks to all the other mammals trying to leave at the same time. He decided to just turn off the car and wait. He started to get a feelings which have been coming recently but had ignored, which in turn came back tonight right after the hip bump. He knew he couldn't deny these feelings anymore and he needed to get them off his chest.

"You ok Nick?" Judy asked him concerned. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He replied in a shaky tone. She furrowed her brows at him wondering what his problem was but knew not to pry.

"Will we ever get the hell out of here?!" Nick said, very frustrated at the current situation.

He hit his head on the steering wheel groaning. Judy laughed and rubbed his back and to her surprise his tail started to lightly swing back and forth at her touch. She giggled at his reaction.

"What's so funny" He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's kinda cute how you wag your tail like that" His cheeks turned a light shade of red which Judy didn't seem to notice. 'Could she actually like me the way I do her, who am i kidding she meant that in a friendly way,' He thought to himself disappointedly.

"What's with that look? You seemed really happy a second ago.." She said to him concerned. "I told you I'm fine Carrots, believe me ok" He looked at her with a reassuring glance. "Ok…."

Eventually traffic started to let up as they finally got out of the parking lot and onto the actual road.

"That took forever" Nick exclaimed finally happy that they could go home. "Yea…." Judy said worriedly about what happened with Nick earlier. 'Does he have feelings for me? No no no no, it's just platonic.'

A ding went off and Judy looked at her phone and saw she got a message from Bogo. 'Be at the precinct at 8:00, no one is getting tomorrow off, I don't care if it's late, be there.' Judy sighed as she closed the message and put away her phone.

"What's wrong fluff?" Nick asked recognizing that sigh of hers as one of irritation.

"We have to be at the precinct at 8:00 no exceptions…" She retorted dreadfully. "C'mon it'll be fine, don't worry, get home, go straight to bed, wake up at 7, then shower, it won't be so bad."

"Maybe not for you…" She said getting tired already. "Where's this laziness coming from Carrots? I thought you were the uppity rabbit ready to go to work." He stated with his usual smirk. "I still love work but I'm still tired, we didn't get any breaks today, you know with Flash and everything, and then the concert."

"DId I wear you out?" NIck asked with concern. "No no you were fine, in fact you are a pretty good dancer slick." She replied with a smile plastered on her face."You weren't so bad yourself Carrots." He returned her smile. He pulled over.

His heart began thumping in his chest. 'You can do this, you can do this' He thought to himself. "Thanks Nick" She hopped out of the car but before she could she was grabbed by Nick."Wait Judy I have to tell you something…" He said looking down. "Well what is it?"

"I know you probably don't feel the same but in all honesty after the concert I knew something was different, and it isn't a bad different it's just that..that...I...Love..you…" He finished before his ears flattened against his head. Judy looked at him awestruck at what she just heard. "Try everything" She whispered to herself. "Wha-" Nick was cut off when a certain rabbit decided to kiss him.

 **Whelp that's the first chapter of this new story of mine, thanks for checking it out and any reviews or feedback will be appreciated. And my friend doesn't have an account yet but he will be writing Alien/Predator fics, he's planning on doing a crossover with Star Wars. I will be giving him a shoutout next chapter so look out for that. Thanks again.**


	2. New Recruit

**Hey guys Thanks for the follows I already got from some of you, it may not be a big deal to some people but 5 follows in 1 day is huge to me. I do have a few people helping me edit so thank you vANTASTIC for helping with ideas and editing why don't you say hi.**

 _ **-Hi, so glad to be apart of this experience and I can't wait to see this story through**_

 **Ever since I kinda forced you into this.**

 **-** _ **Yep**_

 **You know you enjoy it, anyways on with chapter 2.**

Nick's eyes widened in surprise at Judy's decision but his eyes closed as he went with the kiss. Judy broke their kiss and noticed Nick had the biggest smile on his face and his tail was wagging at superspeed. "I love you too Nick." He kissed her again. She blushed and returned it. "Guess you have to get home huh slick…" She looked at him sadly. "Get back in Fluff, you can stay with me tonight." She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Yay!" She began to kiss him across his muzzle.

~ _At the Nick's apartment~_

Nick got out and opened the door for his bunny and the two walked in. The minute they did they couldn't keep their paws off of each other. Somehow Nick's shirt got off and was in the hall while Judy's clothes were nowhere to be found.

~ _Next day~_

Judy was the first to wake and memories from the previous night flooded her head. She smiled as she looked over at her fox who was sound asleep. She looked at the clock that read 7:00. "Oh cheese and crackers." She bolted up and out of bed and found the bathroom. She quickly turned the shower in and hopped in. Meanwhile Nick was just waking up as he noticed a certain rabbit wasn't there, then out of nowhere he could hear the shower turn and realized what time it was. "Shit.." He got up and put on some boxers then headed to the kitchen to get started on their breakfast. A little while later Judy got out and saw her fox. "Morning, _Nicky._ " She smiled at him as he placed their food on the table. "Nicky? Where'd that come from?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know it just came to me, and I never realized you had such a high-end apartment, how do you afford this stuff anyways?" She questioned. "Well actually I bought this apartment when I used to hustle mammals and the police salary should easily take care of needs such as food, water, etc. So I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can head to the precinct."

~ _At the Precinct~_

Nick and Judy took their usual seat as Bogo walked in. "Alright settle down. We have a new transfer today, his name is Francis Witold, a vampire bat." A bat walked in as soon as the chief was finished talking. "H-hi.." He waved nervously. "Hopps, Wilde, you two will show him around Precinct 1. As for the rest of you, daily patrols through the districts."

Nick and Judy looked at each other wondering if the bat and his wings would fit in the cruiser. Said bat walked over and introduced himself. "Yo-you guys are Nick and Judy, the ones w-who solved the nighthowler case." He said shyly. "That's us alright" Nick sent him one of his usual smirks. "You ready to go Batty?" He said to the bat. "S-sure" Francis responded.

Somehow the bat was able to fit in the cruiser much to the surprise of Nick and Judy. "So what got you into the force Francis?" Judy asked. "Well e-ever since my father's company was robbed I knew I didn't want to stand b-back and be helpless so I decided to try out for the force a-and I was able to." He responded. "Is your dad named Vladotz Fangpyre?" Nick asked wondering. "Yea that's him, I have my mother's last name though" He replied as he looked at where they were and realizing they were at a coffee shop. "What are we doing h-here?" He questioned. "Well we always get drinks here before we go on any patrols or anything." Nick replied. "Come on Francis we're paying." Judy told him. "T-thank you two." He said smiling, and with that the trio walked into the cafe.

 **Hey everybody, so that wraps up chapter 2, I need a name for the cafe, I'm open to suggestions and for Francis' size he is as big as a tiger not including his wings so I hope that helps. I will write a little each night so it shouldn't take long for updates on this story. And a HUGE shout out to upplet for letting me use Vladotz as a character, you will see him just a few more times in the future as a minor character. Anyways thanks for reading see you guys in chapter 3!**


	3. A chase and a movie

**Ok so I got a name for the cafe, you'll see it in the chapter, and sadly vANTASTIC is busy with school so just me for this one, maybe. Anyways thanks for the suggestions and let us get on with the chapter.**

The trio walked into Wolfsbane Coffee and sat down at their usual seat as a wolf walks up to them. "The usual?" the wolf asked Nick and Judy. "Yep" They said in unison. "And for you?" She turned to Francis. "Ummmmm I-I'll have a Frap with an extra teaspoon of s-sugar" He responded to the wolf. "Alright, I'll be back with your orders." The wolf left the three to themselves. "Are you guys together?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Judy said her eyes widening. "No it's just that when some officers from your precinct came to mine to help they talked about a bunny and fox couple" he said. "Well we kinda got together last night" Nick said. "Just don't say anything to anyone yet ok" Judy pleaded. "I won't don't worry" He replied easing her nerves. "Thanks Batty." Nick said. "Of course Nick". The waitress brought them their drinks and they got up and got back into the cruiser.

As the group walked out an alarm went off down the street and the three could see a pig running away with a duffle bag of what seems like money. Immediately Judy breaks into a sprint and Francis takes to the sky. Nick jumps in the cruiser and floors it ahead of everyone else. "Suspect is heading east down an alleyway off of Butler Ave." Francis stated into his earpiece. Nick gets to the end and parks the cruiser in front of the xit blocking the pig's escape. The pig turned around after noticing the cruiser and started going the other way only to meet a bunny and a bat.

The money was returned and the took the pig back to precinct. Said pig wasn't to excited having to sit next to a bat who in fact has fangs that rival a tigers. They handed the pig off to the other officers and they went back to daily patrol.

"So Batty, what precinct did you transfer from?" Nick asked curiously. "9" Francis responded not sounding too happy about it. "The Cavern District?" Judy asked. "Yea, I mean it's not bad down there it's just I'm a different bat I prefer the day than the night." He responded.

"Well don't worry you'll fit right in with us, I mean look at us, mortal enemies in a relationship, can't get much different than that." Nick stated reassuringly which got a chuckle out of the bat. "I must say you guys seem good together." He said with a grin. "Thanks Fangs, anyways where do you live, it's pretty late so I thought we could drop you off." Nick offered. "No no no it's fine, I usually fly to the precinct and home no need." He replied.

"You sure?" Francis nodded as they pulled into the precinct. Nick and Judy got out as Francis struggled a bit but was able to free himself. He said his goodnights and flew home leaving Nick and Judy alone. "So want me to drop you off" Nick asked the bunny. "I was thinking I could stay at your place again tonight." She retorted. "How about a movie night tonight, we could call Francis and invite him over since none of us have work tomorrow." Nick exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea slick " She said pulling out her phone and texting Francis. "Told him to meet us at _our_ place" SHe said with emphasis. "Little bunny want to move in already eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I already know I'll spend most of my time there when I'm not at work so might as well." She exclaimed.

"You make a good point, well let's go." He hopped into his car as Judy got into the passenger.

By the time they reached their apartment Francis was already there. "Sorry if you were waiting long Fangs." Nick apologized. "No I just got here." He said reassuringly. Nick unlocked the door and they all headed in. "We are waiting on one more person." Judy stated. "Who" Francis asked as Nick gave Judy a quick peck on the lips when out of the blue an ear piercing screech can be heard.

"I think he's here." Nick said cringing as his ears felt like they were gonna bleed. "OM goodness you guys are dating!" Clawhauser said bursting at the seams. "I knew it was gonna happen, finally!." The cheetah seemed to be overly excited about everything.

He finally noticed Francis standing in the middle of the room. "Sorry about that." He apologized to the bat which in turn whispered to Clawhauser. "I'm in the betting pool and I won, the minute I got to Precinct 1 I bet on the two telling me first." He smirked. Clawhauser smiled at the newfound development. "So you are…" The cheetah pondered. "Francis Witold." He did a slight bow.

"Anyways what's tonight's movie?" Judy asked. "Mad Max: Furry Road." He said with his paws doing jazz hands. "I've been waiting to see that." Francis stated. "Well let's start it." Nick put the disc in.

About halfway through the movie Judy fell asleep leaning on Nick while Clawhauser and Francis seemed to be getting along pretty well.

The movie ended and Francis and Clawhauser said their goodbye's and left. "Carrots" Nick whispered to Judy. "Mmmmmmmm." She stretched and got up. "Time for bed?" She asked. "Yep let's go." He picked up his bunny and head to the bedroom where they laid down after changing out of uniform.

"Goodnight my sly bunny" Nick said to her giving her a kiss. "Goodnight my dumb fox."

 **Chapter 3 complete and within 24 hours, that's a new record for me! I think I'll be updating this more often since I have inspiration for it and I absolutely love Zootopia.**

 **Thanks for reading and the support I'm getting. It may be small but it's better than nothing.**


	4. Clarification

**Sorry if you guys thought this was an actual chapter but I thought I needed to clarify some things.**

 **1\. Nick and Judy's encounter with flash and the concert happen a year after the movie**

 **2\. I didn't know how to introduce Clawhauser so sorry if that part was off.**

 **3\. Some of you may be wondering how Francis knew about the pool and knew he was going to win. It will be explained later so don't worry.**

 **I hope that clears some things up, and thank you to mieo12321 for suggestions on the coffee shop.**

 **If anyone ever gets confused feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to answer every question.**

 **Hopefully that cleared some things up. Thanks again for reading my story, and with that, I bid thee adieu**


	5. A grave encounter and a new oppertunity

**Hey everybody I'm here with mieo.**

 _ **Hi everyone.**_ **He will be helping me with story for a bit, go ahead and check his profile on fanfic mieo12321.**

 _ **I'm just starting but I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Thanks for helping out buddy.**

 _ **Any time.**_

~ _The next day~_

Nick decided to take Judy on a date at Choice Chops, a place for both predator and prey, which is actually kind of rare in the big city. The couple entered the restaurant and got seated by a male snow leopard. "So Nick what do you usually order when you eat out." Judy said to her fox smiling. Nick froze on the spot realizing he has never eaten meat in front of her before. "I ummm...I usually get fish.." He said to her nervously. "I should have known that" Judy said mentally smacking herself. "You don't mind?" He stated with a surprised expression on his face. "No I don't care, you have those teeth for a reason remember."She reassured him. "That's why I love you Carrots."

After the dinner the couple began to go for a walk unaware of the speciest mammals following them. A snow leopard noticed the stalkers and decided to intervene. "Hey are you four a group" the leopard asked. Nick turned around and noticed the two mammals following them. "No...who are you two?" "We are just two mammals who think your relationship is a complete _abomination_ and is a complete _crime of nature_." One replied revealing himself as an armadillo.

Nick growled at the armadillo before a male rabbit stepped out as well. "Hey fox I know your kind, always trying to find a way to manipulate mammals, why don't you stop giving this poor doe a false sense of security and love and leave." The buck finished. This time it was Judy's turn to growl and not a small one either, this growl was louder than Nick's. "Leave us alone, we have every right to be happy." Judy said through gritted teeth. "Guess we have no choice do we now.." The armadillo said pulling out a gun and aiming it at Nick "No!" the snow leopard shouted and tackled the armadillo to the ground but not before the shell was fired from the gun. Judy quickly rushed over and pawcuffed the armadillo as Nick did the same to the buck while said buck was trying to pull out a knife.

Judy called for an ambulance and checked on the leopard. "Help is on the way, thank you." She said while helping him up. "Don't mention it" he says before his eyes grow wide and looks down to see a rapidly growing red spot on his chest. "H-Help" he says as he crashes to the ground.

The ambulance arrived and the leopard was taken to the hospital leaving Nick and Judy to take the attackers to the precinct. "Are you guys alright?!" A familiar voice shouted. "Yea we're fine Fangs. Thanks to a snow leopard, didn't catch his name though." Nick stated to the bat. "We'll go visit him later today." Judy said glad that the leopard was there.

~ _At the hospital~_

The trio walked in and up to the front desk. "We are looking for a snow leopard who was brought in with a bullet wound." The otter behind the desk looked up. "I think you are looking for mieo, let me call his doctor up here." She called the doctor and a panda came out of the back. "My name is Naomi White, if you follow me you can see your friend." The panda led them to a room where the leopard that saved them laid. "He should be waking soon, I'll leave you guys to talk, call me if you need me" With that the panda left.

The snow leopard groaned as he woke. "Uhh..Wh-where am I?" The snow leopard asked dazed and confused. "You're at the hospital Spots, thanks for saving my hide back there."uhh no problem, now what did I do exactly?" He asked still unsure of the situation. "You tackled an armadillo right before he was about to shoot my mate, thank you for saving him." Judy told him. "No problem" Mieo says looking more awake and aware "but speaking of mates where is mine?"

Just then an otter came running into the room. "When they said snow leopard I didn't know they meant you! I just got here." The otter from up front said jumping up to hug the leopard. "By the way what's your name?" Francis asked "July" she responded. "And yours" he looked at the leopard. "Mieo" he responded. "Nice to meet you Mieo" Judy said. "Sorry we couldn't have met at better terms." Nick said to Mieo. "All I am worried about is if you are ok, you two are a real inspiration to us inter-species couples" he said gratefully. "Thanks but we actually just started dating a few days ago." Judy told him.

Out of the blue Nick's phone went off and when he checked it his eyes went wide. "Sorry to cut this short but we got a hostile takeover at Zoo Tech, says there are hostages taken." Nick said grimly. "It's ok" mieo said "now that July is here I have all that I need, wait did you say Zoo Tech? Thats where Luna goes to school! Please go." he said in a worried tone.

The trio quickly said their goodbyes and left as quickly as possible. Francis decided to fly to get there faster while Nick and Judy rushed through the streets. Once they arrived they could see S.W.A.T. A negotiator was already on the phone trying to get the killer out of the building. "Shit shit shit!" The negotiator, a red panda, shouted. "He says he wants Nick and Judy's lives.." He furrowed his brows. The chief arrived along with Nick and Judy. "Are snipers in position?" He asked the small panda. "They are ready for your call." He replied. "Then give the order…" As soon as Bogo said this a loud bang can be heard.

Officers rushed in to find a small group of animals and a wounded red fox. Nick rushed over to the fox, his instincts kicking in as he picked up the small fox and got her to an ambulance. "You are going to be ok, you are going to be taken to a hospital. What is your name?" Nick asked while Judy was watching noticing a softer side of Nick that he only showed to her. "L-Luna, Luna Vulpes." The fox said quietly. "Ok Luna you are going to be ok. I promise." Luna was put in the ambulance as Judy walked up to Nick. "I've never seen that side of you around someone else. You acted like a father." Judy said happily.

"I think my natural instincts kicked in, since she was a fox and all you know?" He said quietly. "I like that side of you Nicky." She kissed him and every officer including Bogo turned and saw the interaction as claps went around. Nick and Judy broke the kiss. "Finally" "It's about time" "I'll say" Different voices can be heard commenting on the newfound development. Bogo walked up to the newly discovered couple. "I need to have a word with you two and Witold when we get back to the Precinct." He stated then walked off.

 _~Back at the Precinct~_

Nick, Judy, and Francis all entered the chiefs office. "Take a seat and I don't care about your relationship as long as it doesn't interfere with work." Nick and Judy sighed in unison. "Now the reason I called you three up here was for this." He passed three folders to them and upon opening found applications for S.W.A.T. "Sir are you promoting us?" Francis asked. "From what I've seen from the past year between Wilde and Hopps I think they are ready, and for you Witold, from what I heard from your old chief you are just as capable as these two, if you three are interested fill these out tonight and have them on my desk tomorrow morning."

The group looked at him in shock then took the paperwork and left. "Didn't know Buffalo Butt had a soft side." Nick chuckled to himself. "Well I'm definitely doing it." Judy told him plainly. "I'll follow you wherever you go Carrots."

 **Talk about a decently long chapter, this was done within 3 hours so go me! Shout out to** **mieo12321** **for helping me out and giving us the snow leopard Mieo, who sadly had to leave early but should be here helping next chapter and also shout out to** **Pokemon Ranger-Trainer** **for giving us Luna Vulpes who we will be seeing more of in the future. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day everyone!**


	6. Training and a fun night out

**Hey everybody, before I start this chapter I'd like to say THANK YOU, this story just hit 500 views, for me that's huge. Like I said before if any parts of the story confuse anyone leave a review asking about what confused you. Anyways, let's begin.**

Nick's legs began to grow tired since he's been treading water for 5 hours straight already. It didn't seem to be bothering Francis or Judy though. Judy has her powerful legs and Francis has his giant wings. Nick on the other hand didn't have anything to help him. "If you want to join the S.W.A.T. you have to be able to tread water for hours on end." Their instructor said. The next day wasn't any easier, running simulation after simulation of breach and clear and hostage extraction.

"Ready!" Francis busts down the door and Mchorn charges in with a riot sheild and every other officer follows. Mchorn shoots two mammals as Nick takes one down who was charging at the rhino from behind. Judy and Francis led a small group through the west wing of the apartment complex while Nick led another small group through the east wing. "Delgatto, Fangmyre, on me" Nick commanded as they searched the apartment. "Judy what's the status of your side" Nick asked to his girlfriend. Static filled his ear piece. "All clear!" Fangmyre shouted. Nick led the squad to the other side in a hurry. As soon as they got to the west wing laughter erupted out of everyone.

Laying on the bed strapped to the bed posts was their "Hostage" who was being played by Chris Rhodes, a transfer from the Rainforest District. "Alright alright settle down." Bogo said through the radio. "That will be all for today, you are all dismissed." He said turning off his channel.

"So who else is coming to the bar tonight to celebrate our last day in physical training.?" Fangmyre asked. "What do you say Carrots" Nick asked his bunny. "Sure why not." She replied. "Would you look at that, Hopps taking a break" Chris joked. "Har har Chris, I do relax." she retorted. "When?" Francis asked. Judy opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. Everyone laughed at her silence but it didn't bother her, she knew it was in good fun.

Once everyone reached the bar every officer decided to sit at the bar. The bartender started everyone off with their usuals but had to stop at Nick, Judy, and Francis who has never been there before. "I'll take a Clawrona" Nick said. "I'll take a carrot bomb margarita" Judy said next. "And I'll have a Winnie with an extra shot of honey." After Francis said that almost every officer looked his way. "What?" He asked them. "We just didn't take you as the drinking type" Nick told him. "I try to be professional." He said shrugging his wings.

About halfway through the night the games started. Nick was first to go, he took off his shirt, put a bottle in his mouth and starting doing sit ups taking a swig each time. Everyone in the bar was chanting "Chug, chug, chug" as Nick was finishing his 3rd bottle. "Ok slick I think you had enough" Judy told him helping him up. "Come on, where's the fun in that?" He slurred. Judy ended up being the designated driver for a few officers. Once Nick and her got home she had to drag Nick into the house. "Hey Ima tell you a secret but you have to p-promise me you won't tell anybody" He said to Judy. "What is this secret of yours." She asked him rolling her eyes with a smile. "I have a crush on the cutest bunny ever, don't tell her I called her cute or else she'll hurt me" He stated hiccuping afterwards. Judy just laughed to herself as she got her fox to bed.

The next day all S.W.A.T. trainees had to take the written test which Nick breezed through in 3 hours. For Judy it took her about 5 and Francis about 6. Now all they could do is wait and see if they were going to be accepted.

After waiting for another hour all three were accepted and were to report to the bullpen in 30 minutes on their first assignment. "I wonder what it's going to be about" Francis said. "Same here Fangs." Nick replied to the bat.

Once everyone got to the bullpen Bogo started to explain their first assignment. "We are getting reports of a string of robberies, City Council is wanting to use S.W.A.T to take care of things. The two suspects are armed and dangerous, including assault rifles and handguns, so be careful. The two suspects seem to be an arctic fox, and an arctic wolf. We do not have names yet so be on the lookout. In the meantime just be on patrol through the city and its districts." Bogo finished and everyone dispersed.

 **Two Chapters in one day, now that is definitely a record for me. If you haven't read my one-shot Partners in Crime you should read it, it will be tying in with this story within the next few chapters so I recommend checking it out. Thanks go out to 1tT4k3sTw0 for letting me use their Winnie idea. Thanks again for stopping by and reading my story. Have a good day!**

.


	7. Nightmares and a new problem

**Hello everybody. How is everyone today. I hope you guys are doing well. So this chapter connects with Partners in Crime so if you haven't read it, you should if you want a bit more back story. Oh and we hit 10 followers on this story, thanks for all the support so far.**

Nick, Judy, and Francis sped through the streets heading to a bank robbery in progress. As Nick drove Judy and Francis got suited up in S.W.A.T. gear after receiving information stating that it's the fox and wolf. "Judy switch me" Nick said as Judy hopped onto his lap and he slid out from under her. He got suited up as well.

The trio arrived as other officers did as well. The fox and wolf bust out of the bank and aimed weapons at the police. "This is the ZPD, put the weapons down!" Mchorn yelled. The robbers opened fire as Mchorn put up his shield protecting the rest of the officers. Every officer fired back and Fangmyer hit the fox in the stomach. "Suspect down!" He shouted. Nick then hit the fox as she collapsed next to her partner. Nick approached them and heard the fox. "You never took us alive." He holstered his weapon as the partners in crime died on scene.

Nick was at the precinct writing his report and after finding out they were an inter-species couple the city's view on inter-species couples got even worse than it was before. Nick finished the report and met Judy and Francis outside waiting for him. "Hey Nick you all finished up?" Francis asked. "Yea I'm finished Batty..." With that they drove home.

~ _2 A.M~_

NIck bolted up in a cold sweat while hyperventilating. Judy woke up and looked at him. "Nick what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Nightmares about the couple, I killed a fox." He looked at her with tears starting to form. Judy hugged Nick tightly as he cried into her shoulder. "It's ok Nick, it happens, that's part of the job, plus we had no choice, they were shooting at us." She said reassuringly. "Judy..?" He asked "Yes Nick?" She replied. "P-please never leave me" He stated. "I won't I promise, I'll always be here for you, you dumb fox." She pulled away and kissed him.

~ _The next day~_

Judy decided to call Bogo. "What is it?" He said simply. "Nick is having a hard time about yesterday, he can't get over the fact that he killed someone…" Judy said sadly. "I'll give you two 3 days off that's it" He hung up.

When Nick awoke he was surprised to see that it was 10 A.M. He got up as fast as possible and ran into the kitchen to see Judy cooking breakfast. "Carrots! Why didn't you wake me up?" He freaked out. "Nicky calm down, I called in and told the chief the situation, we have the next 3 days off." She told him calming his nerves.

He settled down and hugged Judy from behind as he rested his head between her ears. "Thank you" He told her. "Anything for my dumb fox." She turned around and kissed him. "So is today a stay home day?" He asked and she nodded. She finished cooking dinner and the couple sat down in the living room and turned on the tv. Nick's jaw dropped at what he saw. "Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps in an inter-species relationship?" The bobcat on the news said. "We have photos of this newly developed couple leaving Choice Chops." The moose added.

Nick turned the tv off and sighed. "What are my parents going to think about this?!" Judy began freaking out. "Carrots calm down, how about we take a trip to go visit your parents and tell them ourselves?" He proposed. "That would be better than them reading about it in the paper, good thing they don't have a single tv in their house." She sighed.

Nick got up and grabbed some bags while Judy called her parents. "Hey guys, Nick and I are coming to visit!" She said to the phone. "When" Asked her mother. "Tonight.." she said half heartedly. "So soon? Well that's not a problem, we can't wait to meet your partner. Love you" she said. "Love you too mom" Judy then hung up. Nick already had their bags packed and ready to go. "So the train we need to catch leaves at 3 P.M." Nick informed Judy. "Well we have some time to spare" She said getting up. "Are you implying something Carrots?" He asked."And if I am?" She replied. "I won't object." Nick said leaning down to kiss her.

 **So next chapter starts the Bunny Burrows arc. This chapter may be a bit short and rushed, but I had some writer's block with this one so bear with me here. Sorry if it was too rushed, I promise the next one will be at least 1k words. See you next time!**


	8. A savage bunny and telling the family

**Sorry about how frantic the last chapter was. I really wanted to keep writing but couldn't think of anything so I just threw something together. I feel so embarrassed about it. Please let me know if I ever post a bad chapter, leave a review saying it was bad or how it could have been better and holy shit this story just hit 1000 views. Thank you to those who follow, fave, and review.**

" _Arriving at Bunny Burrow Station, please make sure you gather all personal items before you exit the train."_

The engineer said through the pa system.

Nick and Judy got off the train as other mammals boarded. Nick began to pant because of the heat.

Nick unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt to try to cool his core off, Judy on the other paw was smiling and enjoying the Bunny Burrow summer heat.

"How can you enjoy this heat Carrots?" Nick asked his mate. Judy shrugged her shoulders in response to her mates question. " I grew up with this heat and I just, well I got used to it."

As they started to walk away from the train station with their luggage in paw, Judy's ears perked up as she heard the sound of a truck coming up the road. "It's my dad!" Judy exclaimed happily. "D-dad….." Nick froze scared of what's going to happen. "Nick you'll be fine ok? You met him before and he was fine with you," She said reassuringly to her mate. "Yea but then I wasn't dating his daughter," NIck retorted. The truck pulled up and out stepped .

"It's nice to see you two." Stu said as he helped Nick load their luggage into the bed of the truck. "Oh by the way Judy, a friend of yours is at the house right now." Her father told her happily, maybe a little too happily. Judy just shrugged it off as the three headed to Hopps Farm.

When her father said there was a friend of hers she did not expect to see _Him_. She thought he was out of her life for good but just kept coming back to her no matter what. A bunny that Judy was happy with till he went to war and came back different. He physically and mentally abused her for years till she finally ran. These events are truly what filled her with determination to become the ZPD's first rabbit officer.

So when the three entered Judy's eyes began to go wide and her body began to shake as _He_ walked over. Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed Judy right in front of her mate! When Nick saw this he got furious and shoved _Him_ to the ground with a snarl.

"Who do you think you are?!" NIck screamed at the very dumb bunny. "I'm Judy's future husband, _Jack Savage,_ " He told Nick. "If anything I am Jack Rabbit." Nick responded to the rabbit as he growled.

"What's going on!?" Stu asked concerned. "Dad before you say anything Nick is my mate." Stu looked between the vulpine and his daughter. Nick was protectively standing in front of Judy while facing Jack. Stu took a few steps forward towards Nick with an expressionless look. Judy was a little nervous for she didn't know what he father was going to do. "Well then welcome to the family Nick!" Stu said with a smile.

"What are you thinking Mr. Hopps?! He is a fox, you seriously trust him with your daughter?!" Jack said with a grimace. Stu looked at the bunny "Now you listen here Mr. Savage! This fox has saved my daughter's life more times than you can count! So yes I DO trust NICK with my daughter!" He finished with a shove to the stupid rabbit. Jack just looked at them disgusted and left without another word.

"Thank you Mr. Hopps," Nick told Stu. "No need to thank me, and call me Stu." He told Nick. "Ok Stu," Nick replied. Right when Nick and Stu embraced each other in a father-son hug, Judy's sister Ruby walked in seeing her dad and a fox, _hugging!_ Before anyone could say anything, Ruby's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body fell to the floor. "Umm is she going to be alright?" Nick asked about the fainted bunny. "She'll be fine, she wasn't here when you came last time so we probably surprised her with that hug." Stu told Nick as a swarm of bunnies flooded the house. They all jumped on Nick as Nick remembered last time when he first came. The young rabbits loved him.

"Ok ok guys get off of him." Judy told her siblings as they all got off him with "Awwwww" and walked away to their respective rooms. Bonnie appeared out of the mesh of bunnies leaving. "Hello Nick." She greeted the fox. "Hello Mrs. Hopps." He replied. "Just call me Bonnie Nick." She told the fox. "Alright Bonnie." He said with a smile. "I have no problem with you dating my daughter either, but Nicholas.." She said in a serious tone. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter alright?" Bonnie told him. "Y-yes Bonnie." He replied. "Anyways who is ready for dinner?"

 **So that ends chapter 7, two more before Bunny Burrow arc is over. Huge shoutout to the Zootopian Fulf for being my new permanent co-author/editor, yes there are many of them but that's not a bad thing. Go check out his stories. Say hi buddy.**

 _ **Hey guys and gals it's me the Zootopian Fulf!**_

 **So there you have it, sadly Fulf has to leave early and can't have a conversation now but anyways thanks for checking this out and have a wonderful time!**


	9. Heading to the fair and a missing mammal

_**Hey everyone it's me the Zootopian Fulf. I'm doing this chapter for Deathblade. I hope that I can make him happy with this.**_ **You probably will.**

 _ **Anywho enjoy this fluff filled chapter!**_

Bonnie as well as 5 other Hopps girls are in the kitchen cooking dinner. Nick, Stu and Judy are in the main room of the home, Stu telling Nick about all the embarrassing things Judy did as a kit. Nick was laughing and made sure to remember every bit of the conversation.

As Stu was in the middle of telling Nick when Judy, Rose and another one of her sisters, Abigail, went to the lake for a swim. Nick listened intently, laughing at the funny moments until,"Dad!" Both males jumped 5 feet in the air from the sudden shout. Judy stood in the doorway between the kitchen and main room, her left foot thumping at a blinding pace.

Stu stared at his not-so-happy daughter. Nick tried to make himself smaller by curling into a ball on the couch. Stu knew Judy didn't like her past being brought up, especially to Nick without her being right there. Judy slowly stepped up to her mate, her eyes trained on him like he was a huge carrot ready for devouring. "Nick, sweetheart you're not in trouble," he lifted his head up slightly so he could look her in the eye. It's how he could tell if she was being truthful.

Stu watched on in amazement as his daughter sat down on the fox's lap. Stu decided now was the time to bring up Judy's favorite time of year. "H-hey um, Jude the dude. You know that the uh, carrot festival is starting today. How bout-" "eep!" Stu jumped hearing the noise his daughter made. "What was that for Judes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Judy, blushing bright red under her grey fur from her mate, after he quickly squeezed her bunny butt looked at her dad. "Something pinched me," she glared at Nick over her shoulder. Nick gave her his signature half lidded smile. "Ok? Anyways how about we go to the festival today?" Stu asked his daughter. "As long as you promise not to tell my boyfriend anymore stories." She replied to her father. "Ok _fair_ enough" He responded with a smile as Nick chuckled.

Judy and Nick walked outside and waited for the rest of Judy's family. As they waited, Nick wrapped his tail around Judy. She looked up at her foxy mate, smiling as she cuddled into his tail. Nick bent down to her eye level, lifting her chin he leaned in placing his lips upon hers in a deep passionate kiss. Stu came walking out with Bonnie paw in paw. Bonnie saw the display of affection between the two lovers and smiled.

"Stu…looks like we have a code 28." Stu looked over at the his daughter and her mate. His eyes grew wide with amazement seeing the two showing affection in broad daylight. "Bonnie, I do believe that our daughter is officially foxersized " Bonnie looked at her husband with one eyebrow raised in confusion, "What in the carrot patch does foxersized mean!?" "It's just a phrase Bon, I'll go get the tractor and pull it around." With that Stu was looked at Judy. "Hey Carrots how is your entire family supposed to get to the fair?" He asked his mate. "You'll see" is all she said back to him.

Nick heard the Hopps' tractor and turned to see said tractor pulling 3 flat bed trailers behind it. "Well played bunnies." is all Nick could say. "Ok everyone line up!" Stu shouted and every bunny except for Judy and her mother lined up in straight lines. Nick was honestly amazed at the controlled chaos. "Load up!" Stu said to the kids. Each line went onto a different trailer and the bunnies sat down on the hay bales. After every member of the Hopps family was on board, Stu hopped onto the tractor. "Everyone seated?!" Judy, Nick, and Bonnie sat in the one closest to the tractor. "I think we are Stu." Nick told the older rabbit. Stu nodded and with that they started the journey to the festival.

"You know you bunnies are so clever with all these _cute_ ideas of yours." Nick said to his partner. Judy glared at her mate. "Nicholas Piberious Wilde! How many times have I told you to NOT to call bunnies cute!" "Aw c'mon Carrots I thought I was an exception." Nick grinned slyly at his mate. Judy tried to retort but couldn't remembering she said Nick could. He then kissed his adorable little bunny on the cheek making her ears turn a slight shade of red.

' _This fox is going to be the death of me'_ Judy thought to herself. "OW!" Nick shouted as he pulled out a piece of straw from under him. "These can be sharp." He said and Judy just laughed at him. "Aw does the big bad fox need a cushion for his sensitive fox butt?" Judy asked him. "Oh har har fluff." Nick said.

The group arrived and every bunny got off the trailers, Nick held his paw out for his mate to take. "Wow, what a gentlemammal." With his half lidded smile Nick lifted his beautiful bunny into his shoulders. "Nick what are doin-," Judy was stopped as she saw a large shadow looming over them. The couple turned around to find Gideon standing behind them. "Gideon! It's nice to see you." Judy said to the larger fox. "Hey Ms. Judy how are you today." He asked her. "I'm doing good Gideon, I'd like you to meet my-" Judy was cut off. " _Mate_ " Nick said. "Nice to meet you…?" Gideon asked. "Nick, Nick Wilde" He said plainly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Wilde. Would you guys like to try some blueberry pie?" He asked the two. This being said sparked Nick's interest as he replied with an eager nod of his head. The trio headed to Gideon's stand. The moment Nick bit into the pie his whole opinion on Gideon changed. "Dish ish reawy good!" Nick told him with his mouth full. "Glad you liked it Mr. Wilde." Gideon replied. Nick swallowed, "Call me Nick." he told the fox. "Okie dokie Mr. Nick."

The foxes shook hands and the couple left. "Those were the best pies I've ever had!" Nick said to his mate. "I knew you'd like them Nicky." She replied to her fox. As the the mammals conversed amongst themselves, a grey and white bunny came running up to them. "Judy, Nick, Gideon!" The rabbit yelled gaining the attention of all three aforementioned animals. Judy was the first to jump up then ran to meet her mother half way.

"Mom what's going on? Why are you running and crying?!" Bonnie collapsed into her daughter's arms, crying hysterically. "It's Abigail….she's missing!"

 **Hey everybody, sorry for the late update, I kinda gave Fulf too much to do and I asked too much to do. So I am sorry about that, the lateness is my fault if anybody's. Would you like to say anything?**

 _ **Well of course I do! The late update is on both of us. Writers block is a pain in the tail.**_

 **It truly is, hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**

 _ **Give me enough monster energy drinks and I'll write a novel for you haha!**_

 **That true! Anyways quick schedule update for me, I may not post on Oct 1st so i may give Fulf here my email and password to post.**

 _ **And I'm very trustworthy, just ask Nick…. Wait don't ask him Hehe Anywho I'll be working on deathblade and my chapters at the same time.**_

 **Anyways thank you for reading our story and please leave a review and follow if you enjoy!**


	10. Worrying and an Attack

**Hey ya beautiful bastards how are you today? This chapter could possibly have some triggers (I think I'm not sure) with kidnapping. I myself am not writing the kidnapping scene**

 _ **That's my department mwahahaha**_

 **Remember buddy this is a T rated story and maybe its rating can be changed but for now keep it chill but I will write the ending, anyways enjoy.**

 _ **Oh they will enjoy!**_

 **Don't scare them away.**

 _ ***Mocks being hurt* I would never do a thing like that.**_

 **See people this is what I have to deal with. Something I'd like to say even though this A/N has gone on long enough is that we would really appreciate reviews over anything else.**

* * *

"Judy….Abigail is missing!" Bonnie Hopps yelled while running up to her daughter. Judy jumped from her spot next to her mate as she rushed to her mother, hoping what her mother said wasn't true. As they met, Judy held her mother's shoulders. "Mom, please tell me tha-that you are joking!" Bonnie, while wiping away the fresh tears from her eyes shook her head, confirming what Judy dwar feared.

Nick came over to the two lapine doe's, his ears erect with his tail low. "What's going on carrots?" Judy released her mother from the embrace they were in and turned to her vulpine life mate. "M-my sister….. Abigail," Nick pulls her into a comforting hug. "What happened, is she alright?" Judy looks up meeting his emerald gaze. "N-no she's….. she's missing!"

( **In a basement somewhere in Zootopia suburbs)**

A mammal paces back and forth, an unreadable look on its face and muzzle. Its body is medium size, fur is a majestic shade of red and black. It's ears are pointed but rather short for the mammals size. The one feature that stands out the most is its eyes. Its eyes are a piercing emerald green. It turned to Abigail.

"W-what do you want?" Abigail cried. The mammal stopped and peered over its shoulder, smirking it strode over to the bunny. "My dear Abigail, it is not _what_ I want. It is _who_ I want." The calm but menacing voice of the animal said. Abigail, though petrified of what this crazy mammal will do, her life began flashing through her mind. The memories of her as a kit, her time in school, then her moment with her sister.

Shing…..shing…...shing, the noise she heard from behind her sounding like metal on stone. The animal paced around her, stopping from time to time to look at her in her eyes. After several minutes of this Abigail couldn't take it anymore. "Who is it that you want if it isn't me?" The mammal stopped in its tracks, the hood it had over its head was slowly removed, the noise it was making came to a slow stop. The only light within the room being right over Abigail did little to help her see who the animal was or looked like.

The animal slowly walked towards her, its hind claws scraping the concrete floor with each step it took. As it got closer Abigail could start to make out some of its features. It has triangular shaped ears, its muzzle, long with 4 scars going the length of its muzzle. Its fur color, from what she could tell was a mix between red and black. "It's a hybrid fox." Abigail whispered to herself. The animal walked into the light revealing what it is.

 **(With Nick and Judy at the Hopps family farm)**

Bonnie, Stu, Nick and Judy were all sitting in the main lounge area of the home. Bonnie was asleep on Stu's lap due to she had been crying for nearly 3 hours. Judy on the other paw was talking with Chief Bogo while Nick was on the phone with a few of his connections from his old hustling days, getting a search team set up to help find Abigail.

"Thanks Finnick." Nick said through the phone. "We'll let you know if we find anything here in central." The fennec replied over the phone. Nick hung up and joined the other mammals in the living room. Judy looked over at him, worry evident in her facial expression. "Judy, we will fin-," the door burst open revealing a very bloody and beaten Gideon Grey. "Nick, Judy! He's back and wants," 'thud' Gideon passed out. Both fox and rabbit looked at each other, then at the unconscious fox on the floor. They both had the same thought, "Who is he talking about?"

Stu came up behind the two, he notices the unconscious Gideon Grey and rushes over to his business partner and got him onto the couch. "What was he talking about?" Nick asked helping Stu take care of Gideon. Judy sat on the couch, bewilderment etched into her facial features. Nick walked up to his mate. "Carrots, are you okay?" Judy was startled out of her stupor by her mate's voice. "Y-yea I'm fine." she responded. "Obviously not, you can talk to me carrots. We're mates for life." Judy sighed, taking in everything her mate just said to her.

"I'm just so scared for Abby, if the mammal that has her did that to Gideon...then what is he gonna do to her?" Judy said leaning into Nick. "Judy…" Her ears perked up. He rarely uses her real name. She looked up at her fox and he had a very serious look in hise will find her."

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update, the super late update, i was sick these past few days and at the moment idk where Fulf is, but he's probably busy so I can't blame him. Sorry it's so short but hope ya liked it. Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	11. The Culprit's Identity

**Hey everybody, and if any of you were wondering we usually start the next chapter right after I post an update or the next day.**

 _ **I've been working myself into severe exhaustion but I'm getting better.**_

 **And I thank you for that.**

 _ **Writing for Deathblade and then writing for my own stories can get very exhausting. But I love to write and help others so it's worth it.**_

 **Once we are done with this arc you can take a break and write your own if you'd like.**

 _ **I'll keep helping you for as long as you'll want me to.**_

Judy and Nick set to work right away with trying to figure out who kidnapped her sister. As they went through many images from other mammals photos on their mobile devices, Nick caught something out of the ordinary. He saw an image of a hybrid mammal. A mix between a fox and a badger. Nick froze on the spot.

"Nicky what's wrong?" Judy asked her mate, "This mammal...he shouldn't be alive..h-he died!" Nick finished obviously very shaken up. Judy was concerned for her fox, 'why does this mammal make him so nervous?' she asked herself. "Is everything ok?" Judy heard her father ask. "Nope, we're both naked watching the discovery channel!" Stu about fainted hearing this, the buck awkwardly cleared his throat then spoke. "U-um well your moth-mother asked me to tell you b-both that supper is about re-ready."

Judy opened the door with Nick behind her. "Okay thank you daddy! We'll be there in a sec." Judy responded to her dad. Nick snickered seeing his mates father's eyes the size of silver dollars. Judy shut the door then turned to Nick. "What is it about that mammal that has you all shaken up." Nick looked down towards the floor, the memories flooding back to him.

"He, he is my half-brother." The fox said quietly. Judy stopped in her tracks. "Y-your half-brother?" Judy stood in awe. "My dad had an affair with a badger, it's the reason my parents aren't together." Judy put her left paw on her mates arm to help comfort him. "Whenever I visited my dad he and I always played together, until one day.. We were playing by a pretty deep river. My back was turned when he fell in and was swept away by the current."

Judy had tears forming in her eyes as Nick told his heart-wrenching story. Right when Nick was about to speak, his pocket started vibrating. He took his phone out of the aforementioned pocket, looked at the ID of the caller seeing it was unknown. "Hello?"

"I have something you may want" the voice replied. "Who is this?" Nick asked. "You'll find out soon enough and if you don't think I'm serious I'll have a fluffy rabbit coat." The phone hung up as Nick's eyes widened and the phone dropped out of his hand onto the floor. "He has her.." Nick said. "Who?!" Judy asked. "My brother, Caspian."

Judy just looked down not knowing what to say. Nick pulled out his phone and called Bogo. "Sir, can you send out an arrest warrant to Caspian Wilde?" Nicholas spoke into the phone. "Caspian Wilde….file says deceased." Bogo replied. "He's not trust me, I just got a call from him, he has Abby." Nick stated to the buffalo grimly. "Ok it's done Wilde, I'll call if we get anything." He hung up. Nick put his phone back in his pocket. Judy knew more about her life mate than most mammals, well except for his mother of course.

Nick wrung his paws together tightly. Thinking of why of all times his brother decides to come back, he chose now. With that thought in his mind, Nick pulled out his phone then dialed a certain number.

 **(At the hospital)**

In room 276 a burly red fox lay in the bed. Tubes and wires hooked up to him. Nurses walked in and out of his room, checking his vitals and adjusting his morphine drip. As the nurse that worked the night shift came in to check Gideon's vitals, she got the shock of her life. "mmmm" the nurse turned to see the fox's eyes open to only slits. She gasped as she hurried over to the fox. "I-I need a phone." is all Gideon said. The nurse complied with his wish and got him an extension from the hospitals dialed a number in and a peculiar bunny answered. "Gideon you're awake, ok, Nick and I will be there asap." She hung up and Gideon handed the phone back to the nurse.

Nick and Judy walked into the hospital room and saw the farmer awake and doing better. Nick decided to speak up first. "So you know who took Abby right?" "Yea I-I do." The bigger fox replied. "It's my brother." Both foxes said at the time.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHa, cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere!**

 _ **We love cliffhangers**_

 **Especially when you know what's gonna happen next.**

 _ **Wait….. What will happen next?!**_

 **I told you and you know it's gonna be good**

 _ **Do I know that?... Yes, yes I do**_

 **Thanks for reading and loving this story so far and if you're new to this story, welcome, feel free to leave reviews, I usually reply to any feedback and don't forget to pm The Zootopian Fulf if you have any feedback for him since he co-writes. If you have any questions feel free to ask either of us. Thanks and have a wonderful day!**

 _ **Woooohhhoooo i'm pumped for the next chapter!**_


	12. Just a little longer

**Hey everyone, the update still won't come for awhile, Fulf was in the hospital for awhile and just got out about a week ago, we are currently writing the new chapter so please wait a bit longer I am so sorry everyone. Thank you for your patience.**


	13. Why he did what he did pt1

**Helloooooooo, how is everybody, still upset over the cliffhanger? Well you'll have to wait longer, cause today we are gonna explore the life of Caspian up till he kidnapped Abigail.**

 _ **I have to admit this story has really been a fun experience to help with, it's my first fluff/romance story that has actually been a blast to be apart of!**_

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Nick's mother yelled at his father. Nick was sitting on the staircase listing to his parents fight, again. His father came home late with the smell of alcohol on his breath, to say Jenelle was upset would be an understatement. For the past few weeks, Gregory Piberious Wilde had been coming home drunk off his ass. Ever since he lost his job he has been looking for work. Unfortunately no mammal will hire a fox.

Sarah Wilde would try her hardest to keep her family happy and together. But with a drunk male coming home from the bar at the wee hours of the morning, it was very hard and tonight….tonight was the last straw!

Storming over to her drunken mate Sarah grabbed the bottle in his left paw and threw it against the living room wall. Gregory gave her the darkest scowl he could manage being drunk.

"I wasssn't done wi-hic-th that!" He yelled not noticing the growing look of hate his mate was giving him. Before she could continue to yell at him she heard light sobbing in the entryway from the kitchen to the living room. Sarah looked and saw their two children, on their knees holding each other with tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Boys, please go to your room, your father and I are talking," they didn't move. She made to walk over to them but stopped when she saw Caspian move back with each step she took. Nick on the other paw stood his ground. He loved his mother a lot more than he did his father, but the same could be said for Caspian only he loved his father more than his mother. Well she wasn't his mother, but his step-mother. Caspian was created when Greg had an affair with a badger.

"Please boys." Sarah repeated and this time the two complied. Nick shut himself in his room with Caspian. Unbeknownst to the boys tonight would be the last night they would ever see their father.

*SMACK*

A loud smack was heard throughout the house. Nick rushed out of his room to see his father holding his face. "Get out and never come back here do you hear me?." Sarah told Greg. Their father had a look of complete shock, he didn't know what to say or do. Sarah, with her arm outstretched and her finger pointing towards the door she didn't care if she hurt him. She just wanted him out of their house.

Nick and Caspian both knew what this meant. Their parents are going to get a divorce. "What will we do now Cas?" Nick asked his younger hybrid half brother. Caspian didn't know what to say, he was just as confused as his fox half brother. "We'll figure it out." Nick assured them both.

~1 Year Later~

Caspian and Nick are both sitting in a large room filled with many file cabinets. A large picture window was placed behind a massive oak desk that could easily fit Nick himself and their mother on the top of it. Behind said desk sat an equally massive elephant. Said elephant was looking through papers. "Alright. Based off the papers...Caspian is to live with his father while Nick stays with his mother and visits his father." The large mammal said. "Wait what?" Caspian asked. "You're separating us?!" Nick questioned worryingly. "I'm sorry boys." Sarah stated to the two plainly.

The three of them got up to leave the office and left. Waiting in the parking lot Nick and Caspian's father was waiting there. "Let's go Caspian" Gregory said. Caspian clung to Nick and began crying. "I'm sorry boys, but this is how it has to be." Sarah said to them. Nick looked to his brother. "Don't worry, I'll visit you whenever I can ok?" He told Caspian hopefully.

"O-ok.." He let go of Nick and went with their father. The ride home for both boys was quiet and boring. "You can visit on weekends ok Nicky." She said to her son with a smile. "Ok." is all he replied with. He just hoped his father would treat Caspian right. If he only knew the truth though…..

SMACK, SMACK

Gregory hit Caspian across the muzzle hard as he could. "You ungrateful little twerp, you are a, hic, disgrace to this , hic, family!" Caspian was crying while his drunken father beat him for no reason at all. It's been 3 weeks and Nick hasn't been allowed to visit him, his mother tried to get full custody of him but their father fought it. Oh how he wishes he was with his mother and brother again.

SMASH

Gregory passed out, landing on the coffee table. If he was going to be able to get away from this monster, now is his chance! Caspian bolted for the phone and called his mother. "Hello?" Sarah's voice can be heard on the other end of the line. "M-mommy" Caspian cried into the phone. "Caspian what's wrong? Is it your father again?" She asked. All she could hear was a quick mmhmm. "I'm on my way sweetheart, just try to hide till I get there ok?" She told him. "Ok." He said back before hanging up.

Sarah pulled up to the house and knocked. Caspian opened the door with a bruised muzzle and a black eye. 'Where is he?" Caspian just pointed to where his father laid. "Come on, let's get you out of this rotten place." She took his paw and walked him to the car. As they drove away Gregory woke with a massive cut above his left eye. As he regained his composure he noticed that his door was wide open.

"DAMN YOU BOY, I WILL FIND YOU!"

 **Hey everyone sorry for the hella late update.**

 _ **Yeah that's on me Hehehe**_

 **Well also me cause I'm a lazy ass. I honestly could have done this chapter on my own and I was lazy.**

 _ **But if my sickness cooperated like it was supposed to it'd be out already.**_

 **If I kept my promise to the story it would have been out already.**

 **Anyways thank you so much for waiting we are both sorry for the short hiatus.**

 _ **Well….i guess I am sorry too**_

 **Thank you for sticking with us and thank you for loving this story, please leave a review if you liked it and don't forget if you want to see future updates and the inevitable end to this story follow and or favorite this story of ours. Thank you. Also I am going to be writing a one-shot _TONIGHT_ so if you want to have your OC featured let me know in a review or a pm ASAP.  
**


	14. It's not Easy one-shots

p id="docs-internal-guid-ee625aa2-22a0-24af-8b6f-668426947dea" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So I decided that it would be a good idea to put all the one-shots that tie into our main story into one story, each chapter will be a different one-shot. I believe it'll be easier for everyone that way, especially since there will be more one-shots, like how Rouge and Leafarna met, what Judy's past relationship with Jack Savage was, etc. Thank you./span/p 


	15. I'm Sorry

**hey everyone. This A/N is from deathblade, the original writer. Huge thanks to TheZootopianFulf for helping me with this story. And thank you all for showing soooooo much love on this. I am sorry to say that this story may never be finished or updated. I gave up on it. I felt as if I was forced into a community that I shouldn't be part of and I felt as if I** ** _had_** **to update it. I may return back to this one day but for now I am working on another story and boy I wish it got the traction this one did. If you all could check it out I will be most grateful. It's called A New Beginning. It's filled OCs and war and fights (well soon anyway). Well regardless thank you all sooooo much for loving this story. I will be putting up another A/N soon telling you all whether or not I will continue this story and if any of you read A New Beginning leave a review telling me you came from here. Thank You all for the support!**


End file.
